Mightnight Kisses
by justbeinglolly101
Summary: Renesmee is worried about going to Italy with Her Farther Edward Cullen because she will be judged by the Volturi if she will either live or die. Also it is her 17th birthday and she is a full grown half vampire. Please review :


**My heart was not ready for a new start and I could not live through the obligations that were given to me. The worst part of my life was that I couldn't handle the fact that Jacob was starting to age again and I cannot age any more for I am a full grown half vampire. I live forever and Jacob lives for life. I would see Jacob grow old before my eyes while I will stay seventeen for ever and see Jacob die before me.**

**I was sitting alone on the cliff of La Push (I was aloud to cross the border since I was imprinted by Jacob) and contemplated to myself. So many unanswered questions ran through my mind over and over again.**

**I was set to go to Italy and meet with the Volturi with farther only. Farther insisted that mother stayed just on the safe side.**

** Then a little bit of the past flashed before my eyes, I remembered the white snow and me clinging onto the back of Jacob's fur. Fear crept behind me slowly with shivers going down my spin. Mother was with no expression in her face yet you could see the fear in her eyes. All my family was embracing every last second as they possibly could and I was waiting for death to over come me. I was just a little girl then yet so much I could remember.**

**I was to meet the Volturi and see if they approve of my behavior from the past sixteen years before I could live my life even further. The fear of rejection was the scariest part. I pictured myself in front of the Voltari and waiting for an answer, they finally took a breath and say "I am afraid I cannot let you live your life even further." My stomach twisted of that thought. What would farther do? Would he protect me as much as he can? Would he die with me or would he go with the orders?**

**I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Jacob was behind me the whole time. He could see the fear in my expression. He didn't know that there was a fifty fifty chance that I would live next week. All he knew was that I was to go with my farther to Italy and he was not allowed to go. That made him more protective of me.**

**I tried to hide the expression my face like the way all vampires should but I was only half a vampire.**

**"Neisse, why do you look so anxious?" Jacob sat right next to me putting me on his lap like a child. I molded myself onto his chest. Tears ran down my cheeks.**

**"Jacob you know I love you?" I sobbed quietly.**

**"Yes I know you do and I love you too." He stroked my hair.**

**"How much do you love me?" I asked.**

**"More than life it self my dear" he kissed my hair.**

**"Life is too short to compare my love for you Jacob; I love you more than anything in the universe more than everlasting life." I whispered.**

**"Neisse, why are you talking like as if you only have so much time to spend?" He held my head with his finger.**

**"We do not know how much time we have left to ourselves; I just want to tell you how much I love you."**

**I looked into his eyes and you could see that Jacob was really getting worried.**

**"Neisse you know how much I love you. You know how much I need you. Heck I will go every where with you just to make sure your safe. Love to me is the only word that conquers all other words."**

**Then I got it, Love was so powerful that it conquers everything except hate. It's what makes love so weak. Then from that day on I believe that love doesn't conquer all.**

**"Jacob Love is the only word that really shows my feelings."**

**I got up and held my hand toward Jacob. He grabbed it and got off the ground. Straight away he pulled me into his arms and kissed me with passion. We stayed like this for nearly twenty minutes.**

**I and Jacob ran home with such unusual speed. We held hands as we ran.**

**We arrived at the Cullen's headquarters (that's how I would say Cullen's home.) Alice's car was parked outside which meant that she was home. Decorations were spread around the whole front yard. Alice opened the door and skipped elegantly toward me with excitement in her eyes. She wore her cheeky spiky hair.**

**"Ah, Renesmee you are here at last." She kissed my cheek.**

**"So this is why you were out, you are planning something aren't you?"**

**"Well of course. Who else would organize your big birthday." She gave that Irresistible smile.**

**Every year Alice organized big parties for me and inviting nearly the whole school most of the students that I hardly know.**

**"Well we better get you ready for the party we don't want you to be wearing your track suite pants and that plain old t-shirt on your birthday." She looked at my outfit.**

**"That's not a bad idea at all." I teased.**

**Alice sighed and dragged me into the house.**


End file.
